Revival Retreat
by Devilsbliss
Summary: Dr. Quinn has restored peace between Dante and Vergil, for awhile. Now it’s time for the twins and the rest of their family to enter the revival retreat and test the very foundation of their relationship. And some one may survive. Devil With A Soul sequel


**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC yet I've invested in shares at Capcom and soon it will be mine.**

**This is the re-up to "Devil With A Soul," entitled "Revival Retreat." Aren't you excited?**

**Okay last time I had really short chapters, little bit of drama and some slight comedy. Now you'll get just 'short' chapters, a little more drama and random inserts of comedy. (Basically: the same thing, lol.)**

**There was no real purpose behind splitting up the story besides the fact that I wanted to start anew. So for those who are returning lets pick up where we left off. And for those who have joined us: please enjoy…**

* * *

**Joint Session 2**

**(Brothers)**

The marvelous Dr. Quinn had finally tracked down Dante and Vergil on his own accord. Though the luxurious auburn haired Lucia and her wise mortal mother Métier had found the twins many weeks prior, neither were able to calm there ongoing battle. Ever since that day, when Vergil condemned himself for not being able to protect Dante, they have been at odds. Both of them sought to justify their claims to why their once happy family was now a shattered image of the past. With Métier's own counseling unable to calm the boys, Quinn knew he had to step in.

"I see you've come, doctor of Sparda," the eager yet elderly woman announced, "Please stop the boys fighting and I will tell you a story of Sparda."

"Of course madam," the newly name Hodge returned.

"_Is the story of Sparda really that enticing," _Lucia thought, recalling her adoptive mother using this same technique with Dante. "Hello, I'm pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," he stated sternly and determined to stop the devils fighting. He took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie, then even took off his glasses. "Tell me, how long have they been fighting?"

Métier was silent, her eyes were wide open but nobody was home.

"On and off for three weeks now," Lucia answered, "they'll fight then simultaneously pass out, eat then repeat."

"I see…" the new serious Quinn acknowledged, "I'm going to stop them…

"Wait, I'm sure you've noticed that they aren't just any regular patients," She warned, "You could hurt."

Quinn took Lucia's words to heart. Seeing Dante and Vergil clash back and forth with Rebellion and Yamato would certainly place him in the line of fire but he had something under his blue collar sleeve. Though they had proven to be a dangerous risk to Quinn's steady lifestyle he now had the key to bringing their fighting to an end; furthermore bringing their family together.

"Don't worry. I'll stop them."

Quinn walked in the midst of the fray as the brothers took a long intermission to regain their self. Both of them were drenched in sweat and blood that made it undeterminable of which one was which, but their defining colors made up for this. The doctor had braced himself then readied to reveal his secret weapon to the twins yet before he could utter a word the battle struck back up. As soon as Rebellion met with Yamato, a rebound of power forced Quinn to fall back.

"Doctor," Lucia yelled. She wanted to run to his aid but Métier grabbed her arm, rejecting the decision with a head nod.

"No child, he can take care of himself."

And with no assistance Quinn stepped up to the claim and made another attempt to help his patients, his friends.

"Dante," Quinn struggled, bruised from his earlier fall. "Stop fighting your brother!"

"What?" Dante suddenly stopped as if the word brother was foreign to him. This also caused Vergil to stop; for all his built up anger the word brother seemed world shattering when said by Quinn in that moment.

"Vergil, it's time to stop hiding the truth from your brother. It's time to let go of your fear and pain."

"What are you talking about," Vergil questioned, unaware of Quinn's true intention.

"Vergil you know what I'm talking about. And if you don't then I'll ask my final question to you: Do you love Dante?"

And so it was said. The key that Quinn believed held the answers to all of the brothers' problems. Unable to speak on such a question, the twins stared at each other mindlessly. Would Vergil answer the question? And will Quinn's secret demonic blood be revealed…?

* * *

**I hope there are reviews to show how much support I really have in bringing this back. Either way the show must go on. Welcome Back!**


End file.
